The End
by Octopus Ink
Summary: Jack Dawson's final thoughts before he sailed away from the world. Oneshot.


_Her hand…I've lost her hand!_ Desperately, I kicked as much as my legs allowed as my hand was searching for hers in the icy water.

I could feel it, the water was sucking me down with the ship, and it wasn't giving up without a fight. I knew that if I could get away from it, if I could just escape the horrible suction that was taking more of us down with it, I'd be able to get back to Rose…I'd be able to see her again.

With all the strength in my body, all the strength that I could feel I kicked as hard as I could, until a dark blunt object was lightly bobbing on the water a yard or two away. I kicked and reached for it, and the second my finger touched the waterlogged wood I pulled myself to the surface with the muscles that screamed in protest. This was a door that could save Rose and I…I pondered as I began to frantically search for her.

_Don't let her have drowned…please, _I begged. As I gasped for air when I emerged from the surface, for a moment, I swore I heard someone shout my name, but it was quickly muffled out by the screams and cries of everybody else.

"_Jack!" _I heard it again, this time much more urgent.

I turned around, and saw a man shoving Rose under water. The bastard was drowning her! Fury burned the pit of my insides, and I swam over, ready to make him get off.

After slugging him and demanding he stop, I took hold of the sleeve on her lifebelt. I was now overjoyed, she was alive! She had a chance! We'd be able to be together, until death could take us apart, and I was thanking the stars that that night would not be tonight.

"Swim, Rose! I need you to swim!" I more-so told her, rather than asked, but I needed to get back to the door before someone else found it.

I didn't let go of her sleeve, there was no way I was losing her again. Whatever happened, I was going to make sure Rose would make it out alive, even if…the words were unthinkable, yet I knew if it had to come to it, I wouldn't hold back.

As we approached it, her face lifted a little, as did my heart to see hope in her eyes. She trudged on to it, and I took hold of the other side. I heaved my body on top, but just as it passed my stomach it tipped us off violently.

I realised what this meant. Yes, the words were unthinkable, and the only other option was unforgivable. The door could only hold Rose, and I needed her to live. The only other way would for it to be the other way around and there was no way I'd let that happen after everything that had happened on the ship.

After letting the words slip my mouth for Rose to stay on it, I swam to where her head rested and hunched over the front of the door, keeping as much of my body out of the water as possible, for her sake of course. I wasn't going to…die… without a fight.

After what seemed like hours, or was it days? We heard a whistle. I peered over, Rose's eyes following mine, and saw a crew member hanging onto a deck chair.

I explained to her about the boats, I mean, they had to come back for us, didn't they? They just had to! They wouldn't let us drown, or freeze, or…

"I love you, Jack." The girl's voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but still had the echo of her laugh which, was probably one of my favourite sounds in the world.

But hearing that was my least favourite sound in the world. It meant she wasn't going to try, she was giving up. She was going to let herself die.

"Don't you do that, don't you say your good-byes," I looked her sternly in the eyes, those crystal blue eyes I had been looking into for the past few days with passion. I told her she would move on, and she would _not _give up. How winning the ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me. "Promise me now, Rose. And never let go of that promise."

And so she did, and I looked at her face one more time before I huddled in closer.

It was an odd feeling, my body felt…warmer. The longer I was in the water, the warmer I felt. Rose' hand was attatched to mine, and it felt like the last link I had to the outer world. I thought of reaching America, with her at my side, safe, and getting the best of life that I could.

And as Jack Dawson's thoughts blurred into swirls of imagination in his mind, he died happily, and happier than money would have ever made him.


End file.
